


This is Goodbye

by TimeTravelingPirate



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Break Up, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelingPirate/pseuds/TimeTravelingPirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi makes a hard choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Goodbye

The weight crushing my chest made it nearly impossible to breath. Fear flooded my system as hues became wide. Worriedly, I glanced around at the passing agents in the corridor, wondering if they saw what I felt. No. I was secluded in my own little world. This worried me as well as I quickly found the nearest closet and shut myself in.

Heavy breath expelled from my lips as I pressed my back against the wall. Head tilted back as I attempted to stop the threat of tears from spilling over my lashes. I knew what was wrong and I knew what I had to do. The ever growing weight had slowly been building to this pinnacle moment where it threatened to crush my very soul, my very being. My heart ached. I knew what the consequences would be if I went through with the plan that I had just set in motion. I needed to be free. I needed to live. I needed to breath but there was only one way I would be able to do that and the very thought was crippling me from the inside.

A single tear began to slide down my flushed cheek. I couldn’t do it. I simply couldn’t. If I went through with this, I would be hurting not only myself for a chance to be free but fror someone I felt so deeply for. But we were toxic to each other. We were a nuclear war waiting to happen with no thought of cause and effect. The age old saying of the good of the many outweigh the good of the few. Was that really want I was trying to do or was I being selfish? I didn’t know. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.” I managed to stutter out to myself as I worked overtime to compose my features, hoping no one had witnessed me slipping into the closet. 

My mind was made up as I wiped away my tears and came out of my hiding place. I went straight to my locker grabbing my bag before going to the dorm area. He was on mission making it a perfect time for me to escape and be on my way. But the tightness in my chest wouldn’t let up as I flew about the room packing my things in haste as I threw things haphazardly into my bag. I paused, fingers hovering over a picture frame. Should I take it? At least give me myself a small memento of the happier times together. I swiped it, shoving it into my bag followed by my batons. Quickly, I reached for a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling a quick goodbye. I know he would hate me and be left with questions but I had to do it. I couldn't live like this any more.

“I’m sorry I have to go. I can’t do this anymore, Hunter. I feel as if I am suffocating and on the verge of death every time we are together. I wanted to work it out so badly but now I see that it cannot work. I hope that you’ll forgive me on day.

Much Love,  
Bobbi.”

I signed my name and slipped off my ring. Without a second glance back I left the base and disappeared to start a new life.


End file.
